


Off-balance

by Kayim



Series: 100 fandoms, 100 fics [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Bucky's off-balance, but it's not a physical problem.





	Off-balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Bucky was off-balance.

His metal arm was safe in Princess Shuri’s laboratory, which was a place he never visited unless invited. The last time he was there, he saw the arm just sitting there on the table, as though it wasn’t the most deadly piece of equipment anyone had ever seen. It looked so benign; fingers relaxed, palm open, not dangerous. 

Without it, his body needed to distribute his weight differently, but it wasn’t the missing limb that threw him off balance.

Steve was hundreds of miles away. Even if he’d known where, he had no way of getting to him. He remembered saying goodbye – they seemed to say goodbye to each other far too often – and then Steve’s face was the last thing he saw as he closed his eyes. He’d had Steve by his side forever. Any time he’s been Bucky (and not that cursed Winter Soldier), Steve had been there. As children, as young men, as soldiers. Steve had been there when he finally broke free of the programming, when he returned to being Bucky.

Without Steve next to him, he sometimes felt he could barely stand. He needed him there, giving him support. 

Giving him balance.


End file.
